Fantasy World
by Lockhart Harper
Summary: Kim Taehyung, Seorang lelaki berumur 19 tahun yang ingin memasuki masa dewasanya itu tetap memandang ke arah jalan dimana jalan itu akan dilewati oleh para pahlawan berjasa. pahlawan itu sudah lama melawan musuh terbesar wilayah ini, yaitu para monster. Cast: -BTS-EXO-BIGBANG-SNSD-Red Velvet-Cho sana (OC) Genre: Fantasy,war Vkook, Vmin, JiKook


"Fantasy World"

By: Njeerz_

Cast: -BTS

-EXO

-BIGBANG

-SNSD

-Red Velvet

-Cho sana (OC)

Pairing: Normal. (Pairing akan berubah-ubah setiap chapternya)

Genre: Fantasy,war,angst,drama,romance,fun

Happy Read !

* * *

Kim Taehyung, Seorang lelaki berumur 19 tahun yang ingin memasuki masa dewasanya itu tetap memandang ke arah jalan dimana jalan itu akan dilewati oleh para pahlawan berjasa. pahlawan itu sudah lama melawan musuh terbesar wilayah ini, yaitu para monster.

Kota ini bernama kota lockhart. Kota dimana kekuatan berasal dari satu permata, yaitu diamond. Permata itu dilindungi oleh "Allysseum". Allyseum adalah suatu pimpinan organisasi yang tertinggi di kota lockhart. Allysseum bercabang menjadi dua, yaitu "Jinsei" dan "Vermillion". Jinsei adalah pasukan militer di wilayah utara, sedangkan Vermillion adalah pasukan khusus.

Biasanya laki-laki seperti taehyung adalah calon masa depan kota lockhart. Jika umurnya memasuki 20 tahun, dirinya wajib menjadi salah satu anggota allyseum.

.

"Itu mereka datang!" salah satu warga berteriak setelah melihat pasukan jinsei datang melalui gerbang kota. "Tapi kenapa mereka..." Rasa penasaran muncul.

Ketika berangkat, pasukan jinsei berjumlah 115 orang, kini dilihat-lihat cuma ada sekitar 45 orang saja yang tersisa.

Beberapa waktu kemuadian, Pasukan vermillion telah kembali. Warga kini lebih syock ketika melihat jumlah anggota vermillion. Hanya tersisa 20 orang saja.

"Menghabiskan pajak saja. Padahal bertarung pun tidak" Ucap salah seorang ibu penjual roti tua. "Hey! Komandan Namjoon! Cobalah untuk bertarung! jangan habiskan pajak kami!" Lanjut ibu penjual roti tua itu.

Komandan Namjoon, adalah Komandan pasukan Vermillion. Wajahnya tetap tegar, namun dalam hatinya sakit sekali. Sakit karena telah melihat teman-temannya mati.

.

"Jinhwan?! Jinhwan?!" Suara panik seorang ibu terdengar. Komandan Namjoon segera menghentikan laju kudanya ketika seorang ibu tua datang dihadapannya sambil berlutut. "Mana anak ku?! Mana Jinhwan ku?!"

Semua pasang mata menatap komandan namjoon. Namjoon mengerti dan memberi isyarat kepada Captain Seokjin untuk mengambilkan sesuatu untuk ibu tua ini.

Captain seokjin menghampiri ibu tua itu dengan benda yang dibungkus kain kusam. "Maafkan aku.." Seokjin memberikan benda itu.

Ibu tua itu membuka kain kusam itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat sesuatu yang dibungkus kain kusam itu. Ini adalah tangan dari lieutnan Jinhwan yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. "TIDAK! Apa-apaan ini?! Mana Jinhwan ku?!" Bentak ibu tua itu sambil meraih kerah seragam captain seokjin.

"Jinhwan tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini.."

Air mata mengalir membasuhi pipi ibu tua itu, Begitu juga yang menyaksikan kejadian ini.

'Menyedihkan'. Taehyung akan menjadi orang yg seperti itu.

Komandan Namjoon, Komandan Chanyeol, Captain Seokjin. Nama-nama tersebut sangat terkenal di kota lockhart.

Taehyung adalah anak dari jendral Kim Daehyun yang telah gugur. Taehyung berpostur lumayan. Tingginya 177cm dengan mata yang berwarna Hijau terang. Wajahnya seperti ayahnya dan tercampur sedikit dengan mata khas ibunya.

Dia anak yang ceria, namun belakangan ini dia menjadi Pemalu dan sering despresi. Mungkin karena dia akan bergabung dengan Pasukan allysseum yang "Menyedihkan".

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin, Seorang yang beberapa hari yang lalu sudah mencapai umur 21 tahun. Dirinya adalah pasukan Jinsei selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Jimin menyukai pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Sungguh asik. Dulu, Dirinya adalah orang yang kurang biaya, kini setelah mempunyai pekerjaan, dirinya tinggal di suatu asrama dan setiap harinya memakan makanan yang enak.

Jimin terlahir "Miskin". Dirinya tinggal bersama adiknya di dalam satu gubuk kecil. itu sebabnya kini ia lebih asyik tinggal di dalam asrama.

* * *

Gomawo for reading Chingu! Aku akan update FF ini agak lama, maafkan aku!


End file.
